Naruto Orange Typhoon
by Nashtalon
Summary: Naruto leaves with Jiraiya for two and a half years. In the manga this means he gets dumber. Here it means things happen, maybe...
1. Chapter 1

Chapt.1

In the predawn mist just outside the forests that guarded the hidden village of Konoha, two men stood on a ridge waiting to be shown the safe path. Such were the defenses of the village, that if you hadn't returned to the village in a year it would 'forget' you. Unfortunately it had been almost three years since either had set foot in their home.

The taller man had white hair, he wore a red vest over a light gray gi on his back he carried a large scroll. The man next to him was shorter, spiky blond hair. He wore a white trench coat over a dark orange shirt and dark gray pants.

"So kid, what do you plan on doing first?" The older man asked.

"I dunno," the younger man shrugged. "It's been three years or so. We'll have to visit Granny first though."

"Not gonna visit that girl you were always chasing around?"

"Yeah," the younger man snorted. "A concussion my fist day back is a great idea. Besides, after this long she's probably seeing someone already."

'With that temper,' the older man thought. 'Not likely.' "Anyone else you'd like to see?"

"A few of the guys," the young man stretched. "Though they might already be away on missions. Sleeping in my own bed will be nice though."

"We could always head back to that club we went to on your last birthday," the old man smirked lewdly. "I know you want to spend time with those two again."

"Jiraiya, shut up," the young man growled. "That was not a club, it was a high class brothel and you know it." A smile crossed his lips. "Though I do want to see those two again. That was an enjoyable way to spend a week. I still have memories of the rose birth mark on the black haired ones hip."

"Didn't get her name?" Jiraiya asked in shock. "I mean seriously Naruto, you didn't get her name?"

"Tch, I got a name from her," Naruto snorted again. "But if it was actually her real name is another question."

The men started forward as the sun crested the horizon and part of the forest shimmered slightly.

"I was the first man to have her though," Naruto smiled.

"How do you know?" Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow.

"She was more comfortable when she played with the redhead who joined us often. She isn't a lesbian by all means, but she is more experienced with other women." He turned and smirked at Jiraiya. "Plus it was part of the reason you payed such a large fee."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Completely worth the effort of making my godson a man."

"Well, gives me something to blackmail you for with granny," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Besides, like I said, it wasn't a bad way to spend a week. Ruined me for being a one woman man, but most women I know are kunoichi and, well, you know."

They passed into the shadow of the forest as Jiraiya laughed loudly.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you're so hung up on Sasuke still Sakura," a blond wearing a tight purple vest and mini-skirt sighed. "He was interesting when we were younger because of his tragic childhood, but now he's just a traitor. Has been for years now."

Sakura a pink haired woman with a red top and black skirt growled at her friend. "Like I can help still having feelings for him. Besides, at least I have been dating someone unlike you, Ino."

A woman with indigo hair, wearing a violet and white coat that went to her upper thigh and was unzipped to the navel showing off a mesh halter that was straining to contain her breasts giggled. "She's sleeping with Kakashi."

"So, Kakashi goes for women without breasts, huh?" Ino smirked looking at Sakura's chest.

"What was that?" Sakura glared. "Yours aren't that large either."

"Ino's c-cups trump your a-cups, Sakura," the third woman smiled as she pushed her breasts up subtly with her crossed arms. "Ino's also have a nice feel to them."

Ino blushed lightly at the last part as Sakura glared at the other woman.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not have to lug around those large stores of fat like you do, Hinata," Sakura grunted. "Kakashi is quite happy with my body, I'll have you know. And how do you know what Ino's breasts are like?"

Hinata blushed as a sly smile crept across her lips. "Secret."

"Right," Sakura's voice was devoid of emotion. "So, why are you following me?"

Hinata and Ino shrugged.

Kiba and Shino are out on a mission with Choji," Hinata replied. "I finished my training early and went looking for Ino."

"Shikamaru's fucking...I mean 'working on the Chunin Exams' with Temari," Ino smirked. "And I had just finished my shift at the shop when you walked by."

"So Hinata has a thing for blonds and is hanging around you." Hinata blushed at Sakura's words. "And you're bored." She pointed at Ino.

"I know Hinata is going to resume chasing Naruto when he returns," Ino's voice was colored with a hint of sadness. "I'll just be happy to have helped her stop being shy."

Hinata smiled as she moved to hug Ino from behind and ran her tongue up the blond's neck. "I'm sure Naruto-kun would like to be with both of us. What man wouldn't?"

Ino shivered in delight. "If you think it'll work out."

"I don't get it, but if it makes you happy," Sakura sighed at her two friends.

As they neared the gate Sakura went on ahead to get the report from the guards.

"So when do you think Naruto will return?" Ino mused.

"Soon," Hinata whispered into Ino's ear. "I believe he was only supposed to be gone for a couple of years."

Ino turned and put her arms into Hinata's coat. "Hinata, did you forget to put any shorts on today?"

"Didn't feel like it," Hinata placed a kiss on Ino's nose. "Why else do you think the bottom of my coat is zipped today."

"And if you get called for an emergency mission?"

"Mm, might be interesting to have that kind of thing happen," Hinata smiled coyly. "But, I'm sure I could stop by a store on the way out and get something."

"Hmm, so you're saying you'd be fine if I unzipped you right now?" Ino purred in Hinata's ear.

"Oh no," Hinata shook her head. "I'd die of embarrassment of course, so don't."

"Ino, did you have to turn her into a raving pervert?" Sakura groaned as she returned.

"Well, it seemed the fastest way to cure her shyness," Ino shrugged and stepped away from Hinata. "How would I know she'd take to it so well."

Sakura groaned as she led the other two back to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto sneezed violently for the fourth time. "Gah, what the hell. First my ears were ringing, now this. What's going on today?"

"Someone is talking and thinking about you, kid," Jiraiya pointed out.

"That's just a superstition," Naruto pouted. "Though hopefully she's hot."

The older man chuckled to himself as he thought about how well his godson was turning out.

"Did you let granny know we were coming back today?" Naruto asked. "With your luck we'll get to the tower and find her in a drunken stupor."

"Oh, don't worry," Jiraiya smiled knowingly. "I'm sure one of the friendly, white-faced woodland creatures has gone ahead to let her know I'm back."

"Are you implying they forgot about me?" Naruto smiled innocently.

Jiraiya shrugged.

"Well to further the confusion," Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud disappeared his coat was still normal but his pants had become short shorts and his shirt had shrunk to a bra straining to hold back her now impressive chest. Her hair had grown longer as well and was braided down her back. "Haven't done this since we were trekking through Iwa."

"Not bringing her twin out today?" The old man grinned hopefully.

"No you fucking pervert," Naruto huffed. "She's mine alone."

"That's the kunai calling the shuriken a throwing implement," Jiraiya snorted. "How often did I catch you 'experimenting' with 'her' in the last six months."

"Hey, technically it's a female clone of me," Naruto stated aridly. "At best, it's masturbation. Just have to keep in mind not to concentrate on the memories when it pops."

"Most people would be jealous of your ability to produce a sex toy like that."

"Namely, Jiraiya the Ero Senin," she snorted in amusement.

"You know I have a seal that could erase everything you've learned the last three years," the old man threatened.

"Yeah, cause stealing away roughly a fifth of ones life never causes problems," Naruto said idly. "Your threats lose their potency now that I have a clue as to the consequences."

* * *

Ino, Hinata and Sakura had run into Tenten on their way out of the Hokage Tower and decided to hit up one of the hot springs since they hadn't received a mission, much to Hinata's secret relief.

"So how's life with Lee?" Ino asked bun haired girl.

"Now that he's gotten used to the idea of dating it's not so bad," Tenten sighed as they entered the changing room. "The first few weeks were a headache though."

"Yes, Neji did comment on Lee being overly excited on his first date with you," Hinata giggled as she took off her coat.

"Wait, you were out in public, commando with no pants on?" Sakura gaped at Hinata.

"Anko taught me the trick to keeping my clothes in the right place last year," Hinata shrugged. "Kurenai was upset at first, but given my new outfits she's glad it happened.

"The proctor from our first chunin exams?" Tenten asked curiously.

"She's apparently Kurenai's best friend," Hinata shrugged while picking up a towel.

"You have to teach me that one," Ino giggled grabbing her own towel. "It broadens outfit choices."

Tenten shook her head ruefully at the other two. "I don't see the point of that skill." Sakura nodded her agreement.

Ino smiled at them as they entered the bath area. "I suppose the two of you wouldn't, but look," she pointed at Hinata whose towel hung in place without being tucked in or the need to hold it. "Useful, neh?"

"It's a good chakra control exercise as well," Hinata smiled. "You should try it. Anko says it helped her assets develop. Come to think of it doesn't Lady Tsunade use something similar?"

"Probably," Ino shrugged. "Otherwise they'd pop out during a serious fight." Ino moved her hair. "Can you get my back please Hinata?"

* * *

The gate guards were rudely interrupted from their mid-morning nap by one of the wall sentries who called down that someone was coming. So, yawning and stretching, they prepared to do part of their job.

"Well someone with a lot of chakra is coming this way," the female Yamanaka chunin stated.

"Really," her Nara looking companion yawned as he slipped his vest back on. "How many are there?"

"Just the two," she stretched broadly giving her partner a lovely view.

The two guards watched the entrance to see what was coming with interest. The source of the chakra didn't seem to notice the amount of chakra they had swirling around them. It was hard to believe one person could contain that much power, the Yamanaka woman gulped as she felt the person. The two people that came through the gate didn't seem so bad, the first was Jiraiya, bane of all bathing women. The other was the source of the power, she was some large breasted bimbo with blond hair and an open trench coat.

"Oh, for the love of," the Nara moaned.

"I know Jiraiya's presence is concerning for women," the Yamanaka looked at her partner in confusion. "What are you concerned for?"

"Not him, the other one," the Nara snapped. "Don't you recognize who that is?"

"No," she took a closer look. "She looks like she could be from my clan though."

"No, he's not," the Nara stated simply. "I thought that form was common knowledge for anyone chunin and up. Granted it's usually naked, but still."

"Oh, it's Naruto," she said simply as she figured it out. "So, they're both finally back."

* * *

"Don't you think you should change back now?" Jiraiya said looking at the skipping girl beside him, and the swaying motion of her assets.

Naruto stopped and pouted at the older man. "And what fun is that?"

"Don't you want your friends to know you're back?" Jiraiya sighed.

"Meh, the guy at the gate post recognized me. I'm sure word will get around eventually, though I'll change at the tower so granny doesn't get pissed at me," Naruto shrugged. "In the mean time this is still entertaining."

"You really are used to that form," Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you enjoy it so much?"

Naruto looked at him in thought. "I don't know, it's just as comfortable as my normal form. Plus it doesn't cost any chakra to keep running. So why not?"

"Because, you're a boy," Jiraiya muttered.

"Bah, semantics," Naruto started walking again and noticed four mildly familiar girls walking by having a spirited conversation. "Ah it's Sakura-chan and wow those two are hot."

Jiraiya looked over at the group. 'huh, the blond looks like Inoichi's daughter and isn't that Hiashi's daughter? Good lord what happened to her.' "Yeah, yeah, get moving."

Naruto nodded and walked backwards so he could keep track of the four until they reached the tower. Grumbling sadly, Naruto poofed back to normal once they were inside of the building. He followed Jiraiya up the stairs to reach the floor the Hokage's office was on. The secretary on seeing them quickly waved them in and they entered the office, only to find the blond woman asleep with her head on a stack of papers.

"Oh god," Naruto mumbled. "It's a death flag."

"Come now, it's not that bad," Jiraiya whispered. "At least she hasn't been drinking."

Naruto quickly took stock of the room to see if it was true. "Oh thank log, she hasn't been. That still only helps us a tiny bit seeing as she's asleep and you have to wake her."

"I have to wake her?" Jiraiya squeaked in fear. "I say we wait for Shizune to get back."

Naruto shook his head before an idea popped into his head. He quickly popped out a couple of clones, one of which transformed into a wooden stick. With a mild argument about cruel treatment of clones, Naruto urged the clone forward. Stick in hand, the clone marched forward to his doom and made his way around the desk. He raised the stick and jabbed it into Tsunade.

A low moan escaped from the Hokage, much to the bemusement of Jiraiya and Naruto and they looked at the clone. The clone looked back at them in confusion for further orders. Naruto urged it on and the clone poked Tsunade several more times, each time eliciting another moan from the slumbering woman.

"Oh, for the," Naruto grumbled. "This is just getting stupid." He got the clones attention again and mimed for it to just smack her over the head as hard as it could.

The clone, as anyone would in this situation, gave Naruto a look that clearly read, are you fucking insane. Taking a slow steadying breath the clone transformed into Jiraiya before readying itself and swung it's stick for all it was worth. The stick, being a clone itself, hit with enough force to dispel itself.

Tsunade roared to life after the strike and looked angrily around. Spotting the Jiraiya clone, she rammed her fist into it, making it dispel only after it had slammed into the wall behind it. Glaring around after the clones destruction, she finally spotted her guests.

"The hell did you... Oh it's you two," her rage cooled fast when she recognized them. "When did you two get back?" She rubbed the right side of her chest wondering why it ached.

"About a half-hour ago," Jiraiya responded with a leer watching her breasts. "You were sleeping, so we had to do something."

Tsunade glared at her old partner. "So, how did the training go?"

"Pretty well," Jiraiya responded sliding behind Naruto. "You'll have to see for yourself though."

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yes, Jiraiya," Tsunade growled in suspicion. "Why are you cowering behind the brat?"

"N, no reason," Jiraiya muttered paling.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles ominously.

Jiraiya squeaked, but was saved by the door opening and admitting Shizune who was loaded down with a stack of documents.

"Lady Tsunade, you need to wake up, now," Shizune scolded loudly from behind the paper tower. "The civilian councilors will also be here soon."

"I'm awake Shizune," Tsunade grimaced at her work load. "You know kid I can't wait for you to take over this job."

Naruto eyed the paper tower warily as Shizune made it to the desk. "Well, seeing as shadow clones transfer memories, I should be able to wrap something like... What?"

He asked as Tsunade's look of horror. "What did I say?"

Even Shizune was looking at the boy oddly.

"How, how did no one see it?" Tsunade's shocked voice sounded heavy with relief. "I mean the skill is in the forbidden scroll, but only because of the issue of some fool making more clones than they can handle."

* * *

Two blocks away, the long haired, buxom, female version of Naruto sighed as she stepped out of an alley.

"Hopefully they didn't realize I left when Shizune came in," Naruto sniffed the air around her. "I need a bath." Her face brightened slightly. "Those four were headed toward the bathhouse."

Humming happily to herself she jumped up to the roof of the building and headed off toward where the group she noticed earlier had gone. Naruto passed several other ninja on the way they waved at her when they noticed the leaf symbol tied around her right thigh.

"It's a good thing I've been gone so long," Naruto thought entering the women's area of the bathhouse. 'Lucky, there aren't many people in here.' Looking around she quickly found the subjects of her interest before moving over to start washing the dirt from her travels off.

* * *

Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten were sitting in the bath talking idly when the blond woman came in.

"Whoa, who's that?" Ino asked causing the other three to look at the new comer, none of them noticing the momentary look of shock pass over Sakura's face.

"She's really pretty," Hinata whispered.

"Her breasts are bigger than Hinata's," Tenten growled pointing at the Hyuga who wrapped her arm around her floating breasts. "She seems to be around our age as well."

"She looks familiar," Ino mused. "Doesn't she."

Sakura shrugged, while Hinata nodded slowly. Tenten just glared at the woman's appendages.

"She does remind me of someone from your clan, Ino," Hinata muttered. "Though the shade of her hair is slightly darker."

"Her eyes seem different as well," Ino leaned in closer to Hinata, who seemed to be the only one interested in the conversation.

'Dammit,' Sakura mentally grumbled. 'It's nice to see Naruto again. When did he get back? And Why is he in here with that idiotic form.'

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked her glowering friend.

"Nothing," Sakura sighed. "Why are you two so interested in 'her' anyway?"

Both Ino and Hinata shrugged.

"She's just interesting, you know?" Ino said with Hinata's eager agreement. "Don't you feel it?"

"Not that interested in hiieer," Sakura blushed at almost telling them it was Naruto. "Besides, Hinata, I thought you only wanted Naruto? And apparently Ino now." Sakura noticed Naruto stop moving for a moment at that while Ino and Hinata stuck their tongues out at her.

"Jealous?" Ino smiled as she hugged a blushing Hinata.

"Not really," Sakura shrugged. "I really don't enjoy sleeping with other women and I've made sure Kakashi knows it."

"Why are they so big and firm looking?" Tenten muttered watching Naruto cross to the bath and settle down across from them.

"Why are you so hung up on her breasts, Tenten?" Hinata asked curiously. "You've got a nice body."

* * *

Naruto sat back against the side of the bath as he contemplated what he'd just heard. Hinata was interested in him, apparently had something going on with Ino, who also appeared to be interested in him, or at least his female form. 'Gotta see her as myself and see what happens.' The biggest shock though was that Sakura was sleeping with Kakashi.

'Hmm, what to do, what to do,' Naruto thought. 'Sakura being in a relationship sucks, but hearing Hinata is interested is nice. Hinata was always nice to me whenever we talked, while Sakura caused me to have several concussions, thank my Uzumaki abilities I'm not dead from those.' Looking over at the girls a smirk crossed his lips. 'Sakura hasn't grown much, except taller, Hinata and Ino both have gotten nicely shaped bodies though.'

'To chase after an impossible childhood crush or move on to more fertile grounds?' He stared up at the sky.

'Oh shit,' Naruto groaned. 'I still have to clean my apartment.'

Getting up Naruto wrapped a towel around herself. 'Shoulda done that before the bath.'

* * *

"Oh, she's leaving," Hinata whispered as Naruto left the area.

"We should follow her," Ino muttered. "She's suspicious."

"Go ahead," Sakura groaned. "I'll watch over Tenten."

They all looked over at Tenten who was moping to one side of the bath.

"Right," Ino muttered rather disturbed. "You do that."

Hinata and Ino got up and quickly left the bath to follow after the 'suspicious' woman. They walked out all the quicker to avoid Tenten's irrationality over woman with larger breasts. They made it to the changing room to see the blond had just finished getting dressed and was leaving.

"Hurry up, Ino," Hinata whispered.

"Just because you only wore two things today," Ino groused pulling her skirt up. "Doesn't give you the right to whine about me being slow."

"Well," Hinata smiled cheekily. "You could always... wear... less."

"I suppose," Ino blushed, fumbling slightly as she finished buttoning up her top, leaving her cleavage visible. "I suppose that's one option, but let's go."

They rushed outside to continue their stalk... observation of the suspicious woman. They couldn't immediately find her though when they exited the building and Hinata activated her eyes to locate their target. She spotted her one street over and they set off in pursuit.

"Her chakra seems familiar." Hinata muttered as they kept their distance. "I can't remember where I've seen it before, but it's familiar."

"Don't look at me," Ino pouted. "I only just passed my certification as a sensor. Daddy took forever with my training."

"You were also learning medical techniques," Hinata tried to soothe her friend. "of course it would take awhile." Hinata took notice of the area around them. 'Huh, isn't this the direction...'

"What?"

"Naruto-kun's apartment is this way," Hinata whispered.

"Yeah?" Ino seemed interested. "I've never been. We should go look after we find out who she is."

"Oh," Hinata gasped. "I lost her."

"How did..." Ino was interrupted by and arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. A squeak beside her informed her that something had surprised Hinata as well.

Several seconds of blurred reality later, they came to a stop on a balcony.

"Now what were you doing following me?" A masculine voice chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt. 2

"Now why were you following me?" Naruto asked as he set the two women down.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata gasped getting a look at the man.

"Yes?" He smiled at them.

"We weren't following you," Ino stated looking Naruto over. "We were following some blond woman."

Hinata nodded her head quickly in agreement. "We lost her right before you caught us."

Both girls gasped as a cloud enveloped Naruto and the buxom blond woman appeared before them. "So, why were you following me?" He turned back.

"Wait. Y, you saw us naked!" Ino blurted out as Naruto unlocked the door.

"Technically, you saw me naked too," Naruto smiled wolfishly as he slowly ran a finger up Hinata's toned stomach and between her breasts, while reaching around and squeezing Ino's ass. "Fair trade I'd say. Wouldn't you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shivered at his touch and nodded her head before catching herself. "While technically true, Naruto-kun," she smiled at Ino who nodded as they followed him into his apartment. "You saw us naked, while we only saw a female you naked."

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Ino chimed in looking around the moderately dusty space. "Hinata's right."

"Oh, so the naughty kunoichi didn't enjoy watching my naked female self?" he chuckled evilly. "They need to see my real self naked?"

Both girls nodded in determination.

"Hm, such naughty kunoichi should be punished for being greedy." Two clones appeared by each girl and caught the rope Naruto tossed to them. "Though I suppose I can oblige."

Both women were caught off guard by the appearance of the clones and were further surprised when their hands were tied securely behind them. The clones pushed them into two of the chairs near the table and quickly tied the excess rope from their wrists to secure them to a cross bar between the chair legs. Another couple of pieces of rope secured each of their legs to a separate chair leg. Last a thick piece of cloth was used to gag them.

Two of the clones dispersed leaving the other two behind Ino and Hinata with healthy leers on their faces.

"What to do with you now?" Naruto sighed as he began to disrobe. Both girls watched in mild appreciation and a mixture of excitement and annoyance at their predicament, though excitement was starting to win out.

"There we go," Naruto chuckled finishing his impromptu striptease. "Did we enjoy ourselves?"

Hinata was in a daze at seeing her long time crush before her in the buff and nodded her head slowly, eyes activated so she could memorize his every inch. Ino's face resembled a tomato from her embarrassment. She'd often bragged about how many dates she'd been on or how she was the most mature girl in their group. In truth however, she was just as inexperienced as the others where men were concerned.

"Well," Naruto said in amusement as he walked up to Ino. "Never would have expected this. Ino Yamanaka the most embarrassed seeing a guy naked."

Ino mumbled a reply that was lost in the gag.

"Heh, 'shut up' huh?" Naruto smirked with a wink toward Hinata. "Here you were so gung ho about getting even by seeing me naked. Well here you are I-no-chan, what ya gonna do now?"

Ino's eyebrow twitched in anger and she started shouting into her gag causing Hinata to giggle into her own.

"Wow, such colorful language for a lady," Naruto's leer looked almost painful now. "Does Ino-chan need a spanking to cure such language?" He asked Hinata, whose attention was being diverted by the clone behind her kissing her neck and pushing her coat off her shoulders. "Well, they're busy. So I guess it's my choice. What's that? Put my clothes back on?"

Ino averted her eyes and nodded. Naruto shrugged and pulled his pants back on.

"Better?" He asked getting a nod from Ino. "Well, then you still need your spanking for that earlier language." He nodded to his clone as he took a seat on the couch.

Ino blinked in shock as the clone came in front of her and untied her left leg and quickly retying her ankles together. It then untied her right ankle from the chair leg and used that rope to tie her legs together above her knees. Admiring the ropes on her for a moment he went about unsecuring her from the chair. Lifting her over it's shoulder, it carried her over to it's creator and deposited her onto Naruto's lap. It looked over to where the other clone was enjoying Hinata's moans from the others kisses and roaming hands.

"Go ahead," Naruto sighed as he massaged Ino's ass.

* * *

"So then, tomorrow afternoon the remaining members of Kakashi's squad will meet so that he can test Naruto and Sakura's progress," Tsunade rubbed her temples. "After which we will determine Naruto's future in the ranks as well as what their level of cooperative ability is."

Naruto's clone in the office started to blush heavily as a sudden rush of memories came from the other clones.

"Problem brat?" Tsunade asked dragging everyone's attention to the clone.

"Umm n, no, everything's fine," it stammered.

"Right, so is that all we need him for?" Jiraiya giggled perversely.

"Yes," Tsunade sighed. "You can go."

"Now remember everything we discussed," Jiraiya smiled broadly, much to the clones confusion. Jiraiya, still smiling, stabbed the clone in the head with a kunai, bringing a scream from Shizune.

"Settle down, Shizune," Tsunade chided as the smoke cleared. "It was just the brats clone. So what else have you learned in three years Jiraiya?"

* * *

"Tch," Naruto grunted just after his hand slapped into Ino's ass. "So much for the fun."

Hinata collapsed into her bonds as the clones stepped back and redressed her, before dispersing themselves and leaving the three teens alone.

"Apparently I have a test tomorrow with Sakura against Kakashi," Naruto sighed absently groping Ino's ass. "Nice, very nice. Both of you are exceedingly exquisite." A muffled moan came from Ino. "Like that? I know Hinata-chan was." Naruto got up and lay Ino on her stomach before tying the excess rope from her wrists to her ankles, putting her in a hogtie. He then undid the gags on both women.

"This isn't very comfortable at the moment," Ino muttered as she strained on the ropes. "Why do this?"

"I don't mind," Hinata panted. "I just, wanna know, why you stopped?"

Naruto perked up at that. "Well now, as to that, Hinata-chan. I have to fight against Kakashi tomorrow afternoon so granny knows what to do with me." He turned to Ino. "As to your question, Ino-chan. You enjoy it don't you?" He smiled as Ino twitched slightly.

"How did you..." Ino said eyes wide.

"I could tell," Naruto leered. "I must say both of you like this does make me happy. Though to think Hinata-chan wanted me is an extremely pleasant surprise. Should I take you up on that?"

Hinata looked up in hope. "Please."

"Very well," Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips. She greedily returned the kiss, opening her mouth slightly.

Ino watched the kiss in a bit of sadness. 'I knew it could happen, but to see it like this is still heart rending.'

* * *

Sakura gulped down the strawberry flavored milk. It had taken too long for her to calm Tenten down.

"Damn that Naruto," she groaned. "I almost overheated in there. Tenten should really sort out her issues as well though."

Sakura got up and bought another fruit milk. "Seriously though, flying off the handle like that because a woman has larger breasts. Granted I hate when he's like that too, but her reaction is too extreme."

"Who's reaction is too extreme?" a bored voice spoke up from behind her.

"Don't you ever tire of sneaking up on me?" Sakura smiled. "Besides, we're not supposed to meet for another hour."

"Well, I thought you'd want to know..."

"Naruto's back in town? I know," Sakura growled. "He was in the bath with us."

Kakashi froze at that for a moment. "Come again? Last time I checked the baths weren't mixed. How did... Oh, right. I forgot he could do that."

"Ino and Hinata chased after him, because they felt an attraction to 'her.' Hinata I could understand, but Ino as well?" Sakura shook her head in disgust.

"And you didn't let the others know?" Kakashi was rather surprised.

"I got back at him by asking Hinata about her feelings for him," Sakura shrugged with an evil glint in her eyes. "Knowing Naruto those two should be in for a surprise though."

"My, my," Kakashi sounded impressed. "Using your friends to deflect a perverts eyes like that." He nodded his head. "Anyway, we've got orders."

"I figured as much after seeing him," Sakura sighed. "What is it?"

"Let's talk about it over dinner."

* * *

"The brat's rather impressive," Tsunade smirked as she and Jiraiya walked out of the office. "It took me awhile to realize he'd taken off and left a clone behind."

"Not me. I realized right away, after all the times he did it to me," Jiraiya laughed. "He'd transform into someone else every couple of months and hide for a few days. The clone he'd leave behind would works as hard as he did so it really didn't matter, except on the conditioning parts. I found out he just did the exercises on his own afterward though."

"Why'd he take off?"

"Resting," Jiraiya shrugged. "At least I think that's what he did. He got entirely too good at transformations and his shadow clones, especially that unique transformation of his. He spent a lot of time with one of those clones while transformed himself."

"Why?" Tsunade's eye twitched. "Why, would he do that?"

"Said he was trying things out. I didn't ask, but the few things I saw were interesting to say the least."

"Log dammit," Tsunade moaned. "Why did he turn into a pervert?"

"Turned into? What do you mean turned into?" Jiraiya scoffed. "You're talking about a kid who randomly turned into a naked woman after he learned the transformation technique. Then after he learned the shadow clone technique, had them all transform into an army of naked women."

"I need a drink," Tsunade groaned. "I mean, I know I didn't know the kid that long, but how does someone forget that in only three years."

"On the bright side, he's dressing them now," Jiraiya chuckled. "Still the fact that he can keep clones running for so long is interesting. Then there's the fact that his transformation technique actually transforms him."

"But, that skill is an illusion," Tsunade protested as they entered a bar.

"Exactly my point," Jiraiya snorted. "What's the kid's dossier say concerning illusions."

"He can't dispel or preform them. But, then how can he..."

"What's he carrying in him," Jiraiya led her thought process along hoping she'd get there.

"Of course," she gasped. "A fox spirit, they make illusions real."

"And since he was Kushina's child."

Tsunade gaped at Jiraiya. "Since he was the previous hosts child, he was partially the fox's child as well. Swimming in it's chakra for ten months. How did no one realize?"

"It does however make him the perfect candidate to hold it," Jiraiya accepted the drinks from the waiter. "You know, having the ANBU run and patronize this place was genius."

"Yeah," Tsunade smiled. "Shizune is an evil mastermind. Luckily she's on our side." She gulped down her first bottle of sake. "So what made you allow him to train with clones?"

"Hn?" Jiraiya looked up at her. "Oh, well, after he took his first week long break, I asked him why he didn't leave one of his clones behind to learn or for communication." He chuckled at the memory of Naruto's face. "Nobody had told him that the memories transferred to him."

Tsunade spat her drink in Jiraiya's face. "What? How did he never figure it out."

"He summoned too many at a time," he shrugged. "I assumed Kakashi had told him. Kakashi had assumed Naruto read the entire entry in the scroll for. Not exactly the environment for information to pass on to the brat, doesn't help he plays at being an idiot half the time."

"For a kid who snuck into most areas of the village undetected, his battle style was so odd," she sighed pushing away her empty plate. "At least you stopped him from wearing day-glow orange."

Jiraiya started laughing uproariously at that.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help the wide smile on his face as he walked down main street with his arms resting gently around Hinata and Ino's waists. After all, who wouldn't be happy being with two sexy kunoichi.

It had taken a bit to cheer Ino back up after he had kissed Hinata. Though with Hinata's coaxing and Naruto's assurances that he was fine being with both of them, she'd finally smiled. Ino had especially like the idea that some of his clones would take the girl form during future fun times.

"To think that you were interested in woman as much as men," Naruto mused. "When did this happen?"

Ino blushed prettily. "It's part of my clan's teachings. Part of my learning was gaining people's trust as well as seductive methods. It was the main reason Lady Tsunade asked me to help Hinata two years ago."

"Yes," Hinata smiled at her friend. "Two years ago Ino was asked to help me with my shyness. We've done plenty of, exploring, since."

Naruto looked back and forth between their blushing faces. "I assume Ino helped with that delectable outfit?"

"Nope, it was my choice," Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek. "Though she did help with my lingerie choices."

"Mm, changing room fun," Ino licked her lips. "Then there were the sleep overs and illusions of Hinata-chan in public naked. Tying here in her underwear to a post on the monument. All things leading to our current Hinata-chan."

Naruto nodded his head. "Very thorough, and Hinata-chan was fine with you doing this?"

Hinata giggled lightly. "Oh, I had my revenge. I had my wicked way with Ino in front of Sakura and Tenten. Though they both avoided us for awhile after."

"But, Sakura started seeing Kakashi and Tenten just tied Lee down and showed him what he was missing," Ino explained the others relationships as they entered the barbeque restaurant. "I had to leave town for special training at one of my clan's other locations for awhile. I only came back recently."

"Tch, bothersome people are here now," a tired voice spoke up gaining their attention.

Shikamaru and Temari were already seated comfortably next to each other in a booth. Temari had a slight blush gracing her cheeks and was dressed in a dark colored battle kimono, and Shikamaru was dressed like any other chunin usually did though his leaf shield was around his bicep.

"Oh, if it isn't the lovebirds," Ino greeted. "Mind if we join you?"

"Like you'd leave if we said no," Temari said crossly.

"It's alright Temari," Shikamaru gave her a hug. "After all, it's been awhile since I've seen Naruto."

Naruto smiled warmly as he, Hinata and Ino sat opposite the other two. They waited until the waitress took the new groups order before talking resumed.

"So, what's new Shikamaru?" Naruto asked cheerfully. "Other than screwing the Kazekage's sister."

Temari glared at Naruto, trying to ignore the other two girl's giggling on either side of him.

"Why, do you still have no tact, you idiot," Shikamaru grumbled. "Not so loud would you."

"Oh please, who are you hiding it from?" Ino scoffed. "The only relationship that's a worse kept secret is sensei and Kurenai."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Kurenai-sensei is getting annoyed by Asuma's odd need to hide their relationship."

"We weren't trying to hide it," Temari snorted. "We just didn't want it broadcasted for the entire world to know."

"What about you three?" Shikamaru eyed the other group. "You seem rather cozy together."

Naruto leered at the other man. "Oh, do you really want to know? Well do ya?"

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did I even bother."

* * *

In a darker corner of the restaurant, two jonin were trying to keep their presence hidden. One was a man with a beard along his jawline the other a woman with red eyes and long curly black hair.

"Jeez, do they have to be so loud?" the man sighed.

"I don't know Asuma," Kurenai smiled playfully. "The girls raise an excellent point."

"Really, Kurenai?" he looked at his 'secret' girlfriend. "You'd be in a lot of danger if we came out into the open."

"The rest of your clan would help watch out for us," Kurenai growled. "Are you afraid of commitment or are you just blind to that?"

12-24-13


End file.
